1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure for a boss of a display module, and more particularly, to a mounting structure for a boss of a display module, which can resist deformation and can support a plasma display apparatus firmly and stably.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma display apparatuses are flat panel display apparatuses, in which electrodes are formed on facing surfaces of substrates, a discharge gas is injected into a space between the substrates and a power is applied to generate ultraviolet rays, which in turn excite visible rays to display video images. The plasma display apparatus can be fabricated to have a thin thickness of a few centimeters or less, and can have a large screen with a wide viewing angle of 150° or larger. Therefore, plasma display apparatuses are considered as next generation image display apparatuses.
A display module in the plasma display apparatus is typically constructed with a plasma display panel displaying images, a chassis base disposed in parallel to the plasma display panel, and a circuit board mounted on a rear portion of the chassis base to drive the plasma display panel.
Since plasma display apparatuses generally have a large size, a method of mounting plasma display apparatuses is different from that of contemporary televisions. That is, plasma display apparatuses can be installed on their own stands, or can be hung on the wall. The chassis base, forming the display module includes a support member for supporting the plasma display apparatus.
The chassis of the display module includes a boss, which is used as a support member when the plasma display apparatus is hung on a wall or when a cabinet and a display module are assembled with each other. The boss can be directly installed onto the chassis base, or can be installed on a reinforcing member that is attached to the chassis base. The boss must stably support the display apparatus while the display apparatus is mounted or hung on the wall.
The chassis base is formed as a thin plate by die-casting or pressing a metal blank having high rigidity and high thermal conductivity such as aluminum. Therefore, if the boss is directly installed onto the chassis base, the chassis base deforms around the boss. In addition, the thin plate structure of the chassis base cannot bear the weight of the entire display apparatus.
Therefore, the boss is generally installed on the reinforcing member that is attached to the chassis base. The reinforcing member ensures greater strength than the chassis base. Even if the boss is installed on the reinforcing member, however, stress concentration occurs, that is, the weight of the plasma display apparatus is concentrated on a coupling portion between the boss and the reinforcing member, and thus, the reinforcing member may-be deformed by the weight of the display apparatus and the boss may be bended.
Therefore, a mounting structure for the boss of the display module, which can stably maintain the mounting state without deformation when a large amount of load is applied, is required.